


Two Separate Worlds

by WolfAnima55



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Rugby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAnima55/pseuds/WolfAnima55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a nerdy College student, Erik is the sexy rugby player who thinks he is all that. Charles is also the only person who seems virtually uninterested in Erik. Which is what draws him to the quiet boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Predetor and its Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This has yet to be edited, my friend will be doing so for me. This is also the first time I have had the nerve to post anything, so please be gentle x_x.

Blue eyes stared numbly at the book in front of him, the words blurring together as he hit the third hour of studying. Charles Xavier was a Communications and Humanities major at the University of Cambridge and as finals week steadily approached he began to study every night, striving for an A in all of his classes. Stacks of books surrounded him like small mountains and his forehead was creased with wrinkles as he tried his hardest to keep all of his concentration on the book in front of him. Though that was proven difficult as the sound of heavy footsteps and muffled music hit his ears as someone entered the near silent library. With a huff of frustration Charles lifted his head from his book and peered over the silver rim of his glasses at the new disturbance.  
His breath hitched as he saw where the sound had come from and all thoughts of being angry at the disturbance disappeared as his mind instead focused on the god of a man that was walking towards the line of computers that sat to Charles right. He drank in every inch of his tall, lean, muscular frame, focusing on the way his white button up shirt hugged his chest and arms in a way that made every muscle stand out and the buttons strain to stay in place.  
Oh god how can someone be so damn gorgeous but such an arrogant prick? He thought to himself as he bit down on his bottom lip and tried to pull his gaze away from the angular curve of his masculine jaw and his perfect pink lips. Just then someone sat down heavily on the seat next to him and let out a high feminine giggle,  
“Dude, don’t drool all over the books” Charles nearly jumped out of his own skin as he tore his gaze away and stared wide eyed at the person next to him, relaxing only when he recognize the snarky smirk and playful glint in his best friends eyes. Her long blond hair cascaded over her lean shoulders and her perfectly manicured hand held up her chin as she leaned against the desk with an amused look in her dark brown eyes.  
“Oh shut up Raven,” he whispered in a hushed voice as he raked a hand through his short chocolate brown hair.  
“Don’t tell me to shut up, or I will go over there and tell Mr.Perfect that you are drooling over his magnificently sculpted ass.” Charles cheeks flamed a bright red and he glared at his best friend with a hatred that was only somewhat fake.  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Oh Charles you act like you don’t know me at all.” She responds with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Of course Charles knew perfectly well that she would in fact do as she threatened, it wouldn’t be the first time either, she was always going out of her way to embarrass him, then claimed that she was simply trying to push him out of his shy shell. More like trying to give him a stroke! “Anyways, you should stop studying and come to the party tonight.” Charles face screws up into a look of disapproval, causing Raven to sigh in exasperation, “Oh come on Charles you have been doing nothing but studying and it literally pains me to watch you. Finals aren’t for another like week.”  
“Yes and unlike you I won’t be cramming to get at least a C on my exams.” He teased with a sassy little smirk of his own.  
“Oh come on!” Raven whispered loudly in frustration, her shoulders slumping in disappointment and her brown eyes looking at James pleadingly.  
“Shhh!” the two jumped at the sound and glanced over to see the old greying librarian glaring at them from behind her horn rimmed glasses, a finger pressed to her bright red lips. Charles immediately mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ while Raven simply chuckled softly and shook her head.  
“Listen, you are going to force yourself into an early grave, maybe even go bald, if you don’t learn to relax sometimes. So please just come for an hour and if you are really not having any fun, you can leave.” She paused a smile breaking out on her full lips as she saw Charles resolve breaking as she reasoned why he should come. “Plus, it’s being hosted by Erik. Maybe you’ll even get lucky.” She teased, gently elbowing his side.  
Charles couldn’t help but scoff and roll his eyes at such an absurd thought. Him and Erik, yeah that would never happen even in his wildest dreams. Plus, Erik was a jerk and he would never be caught dead with someone who thought he was superior to everyone else just because he was in the higher levels of academic, athletic and well… gorgeous. Though that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire the aesthetic appeal of said person…  
“Yeah that will happen when pigs fly, are you bloody insane he is too caught up with himself to ever even notice someone like me.”  
“You will never know if you don’t trrry” Raven responded in a high sing song voice, causing the librarian to shoot them another deadly glare.  
“Fine I’ll go, not because of Erik, but because you won’t leave me alone and you’re going to get me kicked out of this library.” Raven punched the air and let out a soft “Yes!” as she finally succeeded in convincing her best friend to go to a party, which happened once in a life time.  
“Come on let’s go get ready, there is no way you are wearing… that” Charles frowned and looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a black jumper with a white pin stripped under shirt tucked into a pair of regular beige khakis.  
“What’s wrong with my outfit?” he asked with a small pout.  
“You look like an old man Charles.” Raven accused causing Charles’ eyes to widen and his jaw to drop open.  
“I do not!” he hissed, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “It’s just…. Comfortable.” He pursed his lips together and pulled at the soft material of his jumper.  
“Yeah well comfortable won’t get you laid.” She jumped to her feet and grabbed Charles’s black back pack, tossing it into his arms with a soft thud. “Let’s go the part is in like two hours and you know I take a long time to get ready.”  
With a heavy sigh Charles shoved a couple of his books into back pack and gathered the remaining ones in his arms. “You are so pushy Raven.” He grumbled as he stood abruptly without paying attention and turned too walked towards exit, only to run directly into a mass of pure muscle. The air was knocked out of Charles lungs and the books he was holding tumbled out of his hands, “Son of a-” He bit down on his tongue to keep the slew of curse words from tumbling from his lips  
“Hah- sorry mate but you kind of did run into me.” A deep, lightly German accented, voice reached Charles ears as he kneeled down to gather his books. That voice sent shivers down his spine and he knew the mouth that accompanied that sweet silky tone. He glanced up hesitantly and was met with stormy grey eyes level with his own. “You alright?” Erik asked, obviously trying to not laugh at the flustered look on Charles face.  
“Fine.” Charles snapped as he quickly picked up his books “I’m Fine.” He paused as a large hand reached out and picked up the last book that lay on the floor. His jaw tensed as he looked back up at Erik who was rising to his feet and studying the front jacket of the book.  
“Humanities huh?” He asked as his tongue darted out from his mouth and ran over his lips, sending a shock of arousal through Charles.  
Keep it together Charles, he is only a man. Granted a very… very attractive man… He thought to himself as he stood up straight, tucking his books in one arm while he adjusted the strap of his backpack with the other.  
“Yeah Humanities.” He held out his hand for his book, and Erik looked at it with one eyebrow raised.  
“Equality for all? Peace and love? That kind of Humanities?” Charles rolled his eyes at Erik’s uneducated judgment of his major.  
“yes.” He snapped as he reached out and grabbed the book, tugging on it light only Erik wouldn’t let it budge.  
“It’s fitting for you, you have the kind of sweet face that just screams wide eyed innocence and blind false hope.” Charles lips parted in shock and his blue eyes stared at the man in front of him like he had three heads.  
Is he flirting with me or making fun of me!?  
“I-I.. No” he tugged at his book and was shocked when the other gave it up so easily, causing him to stumble back slightly. “Bye.” He turned on his heels and saw Raven standing to the side nearly in tears because she was tried to hold back her fits of laughter. He grabbed her by her forearm and half dragged her from the library, doing his best to ignore the fit of laughter she was in.


	2. The Spiders Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles goes to the party.

When they got to Charles room, Raven had finally stopped laughing and instead decided it was time to start teasing him.  
“Oh my god, you looked like a deer caught in headlights, ooh no no more like a deer cornered by a predator. Like a really sexy predator.” Charles tossed his backpack into the corner of his small dorm room then threw one of his smaller books at Raven.   
“Shut up.” He snapped, as he watched her catch the book and set it down on his desk with the others.  
“Oh come on Charles, you were like in a trance! And oh my god he looked at you like you were his next meal!”  
“No he looked at me like I was an idiot and lesser than him.” He grumbled as he untucked his jumper from his pants and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the pile of clothing that was steadily forming on his wooden floor. Charles was one of the few freshman at the university with a dorm room to himself, thanks to his father who paid a bit extra so his son could have some privacy. It wasn’t a big room, actually it was rather small and simple, a single bed, a desk piled high with books and his dresser filled with his clothes.   
“Really that is what you got from him saying that you have- oh how did he put it: ‘a sweet face with wide eyed innocence.’” Charles felt heat rising to his cheeks, which was happening much too often now a days.   
“Raven please, he was making fun of me.” He grumbled as he kicked off his penny loafers and flopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh.  
“Alright, then let’s get back at him.” She jumped on the bed and sat on friends thighs. “Let’s make you one of the sexiest guys there tonight and make him eat his words.”  
Charles looked up at Raven as if she were insane.   
“Yeah Raven, cause that is totally possible.” He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned his head and stared at his plane beige wall.   
“But it is! You don’t give yourself enough credit. You are sexy, you have an incredibly nice body, gorgeous blue eyes, red lips and a heart shaped face that makes men and women swoon. You just don’t show it off enough.” Raven insisted, a bright and excited smile showing off her perfect white teeth. “Please, please please.”   
Charles groaned and rubbed his forehead, his fingers pressed to his temple, falling silent for a while as he considered the others proposition. He didn’t think it possible, anyone seeing him as sexy, but hell he could at least try right?   
“Fine, work a miracle.” He finally submitted causing Raven to jump up joyously.   
“OK first things first, lose the glasses. You only really need them for reading anyways.” Charles nodded and sat up, pulling his glasses from the brim of his nose. For a second the world turned into one big blur, but after he blinked a couple of times things began to become clear again. “Alright now time for an outfit that doesn’t make you look like an old man trapped in a young person’s body.” He frowned at this comment but did not say anything in protest, simply set his glasses on his nightstand and rose to his feet.   
“ok but I get final say.” Raven then began to tear through his dresser, making his room even messier than it already was.  
“Nope, No, No. Oh most definitely not.” She mumbled as she picked up piece after piece of his clothing, bruising Charles ego with every article of clothing she dismissed with a grimace.   
“Here perfect!” She pulled out a Black Button up and a pair of Dark blue jeans. “Now why have I never seen you in these?”  
“Because they are uncomfortable and a bit tight…” He responded with a frown, looking at the clothes disapprovingly.   
“You are seriously clueless.” Raven sighed, shaking her head back and forth as she tossed to clothes to Charles. “Now you get changed, while I go get ready. I will be back in about thirty minutes and if I come back and you are studying I swear I will beat you boy.” She pointed a manicured finger at the other and gave him a fierce look that said she was not messing around.   
“Yes mother.” Charles mumbled bitterly as he began to unbutton his pinstriped shirt. With a gleeful smile Raven turned on her heels and hurried out of Charles dorm to go to her own and get ready.  
Once his door closed behind the flurry of excitement and blonde hair Charles peeled off his shirt and reluctantly pulled on the tight black button up. He was not a very muscular man but it was evident that he was well toned as the material clung to his lean waist and took shape of his abs and became a second skin around his biceps. He fastened the last button up around his collar then kicked off his khakis, replacing them with the dark jeans that showed off his long legs and his perfectly rounded ass. He was an extremely attractive man, and the darkness of his clothing made his bright sapphire eyes stand out like a beacon of light in the dark.   
“I look like a damn fool.” He mumbled to himself as he walked to his full length mirror that hung on the wall and examined himself with intense scrutiny. He scratched at the stubble that dusted his jawline and wondered if he should shave for the party, or if he should keep the facial hair since it would make him look more rugged and less sweet and innocent. However his hatred for not being clean shaven trumped the idea of looking manlier as he picked up his electric razor and made quick work of the growing dark stubble.   
As promised about thirty minutes later Raven came into the room dressed to impress. She wore a tight black miniskirt with a blue V-neck shirt that exposed her mid drift and left very little to the imagination when it came to her cleavage.   
“Oh my gosh Charles, you look so sexy!” she said as he rushed over to him fussing over a few things that just weren’t right, such as unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt and mussing up his hair so it wasn’t perfectly combed back. “There. Now you are really ready.”   
“This is going to be terrible.” Charles grumbled under his breath as Raven looped their arms together and pulled him out of his dorm.  
“No it isn’t. It’s going to be fun Charles. Don’t be so darn negative all the time.” She gently pinched his arm as they walked through the narrow halls of the dormitory, a couple people glancing their way as they recognized Raven then did a double take as they recognized Charles. “see you already got people ogling you.”  
“yeah that is just what I want, to be stared at.” Charles muttered back, bowing his head to hide his face from the prying glances of his peers. “Plus they are probably looking at you, you look rather… stunning.”  
“They are looking at us both. We are the hottest people in this building right now.” She beamed proudly and gently nudged Charles trying to get him to stop being so damn nervous.   
“Where is this party anyways?” He huffed softly as they stepped into the bitter night air, his hair standing on end and he could feel Raven beginning to shake.  
“It’s at the Senior Dormitory.” Charles eyes widened at this and he shot a look at Raven.   
“And how in the bloody hell did you get invited to a party there?”  
“Well.. Hank invited me.” Hank was a senior science major, who despite being incredibly intelligent and reserved, managed to be considerably popular due to his skills on the rugby field. He even obtained the nickname Beast because he was so incredibly ruthless on the field.   
“Of course he did, you do know he has the hots for you?”  
“Well duh, why do you think I am dressed like this? For random guys to stare at me? I’m hoping to impress Hank…” She smiled coyly at the thought of Hank seeing her all dolled up like this.   
“Oh good I thought you were just going through another slut faze.” Raven gasped and playfully slapped Charles on the chest with a soft giggle.   
“No, and I was never a slut I was just very.. friendly.” The two dissolved into a fit of giggles as they crossed the campus towards the Senior Dormitory, already able to hear the music despite the fact they weren’t even inside yet. There was a trickle of students going in and out of the dormitory, the ones leaving were more than slightly intoxicated.  
“This is breaking so many campus rules, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Charles said nervously as they reached the front steps and were merely a few feet away from the party.  
“Oh stop being such a baby Charles. We are going to be fine.” Raven gave Charles arm a reassuring squeeze before unlinking their arms and grabbing his hand, half dragging him into the dormitory.   
The music was deafening and the air smelled of sweat, alcohol and smoke. It was a wonder that they hadn’t been caught but the senior dorm was on the far side of the campus, out of ear shot and sight of the faculty building. Which is why most of the best parties were held here. Charles felt the pounding of the music shake his chest and when he looked at Raven he could see her lips moving but could not hear a thing.   
“What!?” he tried to scream over the music but it was lost in the air like a leaf caught in a breeze. Raven gave up trying to talk and simply pantomimed drinking and looked at him questioningly. Understanding that she was asking if he wanted a drink Charles nodded a yes, he wasn’t one to drink heavily but it would calm his nerves so there was no way he was going to say no. As they forced their way through the crowd Charles couldn’t help but scour the mass of people for the familiar auburn hair and stormy grey eyes. The guy was six foot two he couldn’t be hard to spot!  
When they reached the rec room where the drinks were set up, Raven grabbed two red solo cups filled to the brim with beer.   
“Here!” she mouthed to him as she held out the cup, her brown eyes darting around the room in search for Hank. A couple of guys were already eyeing her, and looking at him in turn as if he were some sort of competition. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he brought the cup to his lips and took a long swig of the bitter liquid that filled his cup, licking the foam from his upper lip.   
Raven perked up suddenly her eyes twinkling with excitement as she saw Hank across the room, leaning against the wall as he awkwardly attempted to keep a conversation with the girl next to him. It was obvious that she wanted to go talk to him, but she didn’t want to abandon Charles since she had been the one who dragged him here. With a sympathetic smile Charles leaned forward and yelled into her ear so she could hear him.  
“Go ahead, I will be fine.” She looked at him in shock, before yelling back.  
“Are you sure.” Charles simply nodded his head and waved at her dismissively, watching with a small smile as she pranced across the room to Hank. Now all alone he suddenly felt like he was going to suffocate, he was not a huge fan of being in large crowds of people and without Raven on his arm he suddenly realized just how many people there were.   
He quickly receded to one of the far walls where there were very few people, just a couple pressing against one another in a heated kiss and a girl passed out on the couch that was pressed against the wall so it would be out of the way.. Once out of the main crowd of people Charles immediately felt better, his shoulders going slack and the wide eyed panic disappearing from his expression.   
Should of never come, I could be studying right now but instead I’m here… he thought to himself as he took another sip of his drink, feeling the alcohol beginning to numb his body.   
Charles was an extreme light weight and it would only take two of these for him to feel light headed and loose. Though at a time like this he did not care, the drinking made his anxiety practically nonexistent and he needed that.   
After standing there for a while he glanced over to where Raven and Hank had been and found the spot vacant of either of them.  
“Way to go girl.” He mumbled under his breath with a smile as he pushed off of the wall and went to fill up his cup before he left, figuring it had been about an hour and he could go now. He topped off his drink then headed towards the exit, eager to put this entire night behind him. As he pushed the doors open and the cold fresh air rushed forward, he slammed right into a firm body and his drink spilled all over the front of his shirt and down his pants.   
“Damn it!” he yelled as the too tight fabric became soaked with beer and the cold air caused the wetness to become bitterly freezing against his skin. This night just gets better and better.   
“Oh shit I am sorry Mate I wasn’t watch-” The voice stopped suddenly before continuing “Shit, Humanities, is that you?” Charles all but forget about the cold uncomfortable cling of his shirt when he heard that voice hit his ears,   
You have got to be kidding me. He thought to himself as his gaze flickered up and sure enough standing in front of him with a cocky grin was all six foot two of Erik Lensher, wearing the same white button up and black jeans from when they ran into each other at the library.   
“I barely recognized you, man you look… different.” Erik said as his storm filled eyes glanced over Charles, admiring his transformation from cute nerd to stud within a couple hours.   
“Yeah well you still look the same.” Charles snapped back, causing Erik to chuckle lightly.   
“You really don’t like me do you?”  
“No I am just a bit cross at having cold alcohol spilling all down my front, not everything is about you, you know.” Erik feigned hurt when he heard Charles words before chuckling softly.  
“Alright I get it. Come on, I got some clothes that you can change into.” He wrapped a large arm around the others shoulder and pulled him back into the dormitory, not giving him a chance to voice an arguments.  
Charles stumbled to keep up with the others long strides as he lead him through the mass of people towards the stairs that lead upstairs to the dorm rooms. As they made their way up the steps Erik kept an arm firmly locked around Charles shoulder as if he expected him to run away if he let go. Which he probably would. Eventually they hit the landing and he was lead to the third room on the right, which he suspected belonged to Erik.   
His suspicions were confirmed as Erik unlocked his door with a little key he pulled from his pocket and pushed the door open, ushering Charles inside.   
“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ I’m not a damn ragdoll.” Charles snapped as he straightened his shirt which had become bunched up from the others firm grip.   
“Heh, sorry I knew you would say no and I couldn’t have you walking all the way across the campus in a wet shirt. Especially when you look like that.” He looked over the others body deliberately, causing Charles to turn bright red and look away.  
“Ok well, thanks. I guess, but can I just go? I don’t need your help.” Charles didn’t really know why he was venomous towards the other, it was like he was in kindergarten and he was the little kid that would pull his crushes pigtails. It was also more than that, he knew that Erik wasn’t gay, was a jerk and that this crush he had was bound to end in disappointment and regret.   
“Come on Humanities, what did I do to make you hate me so passionately?” Erik asked with genuine curiosity as he closed his door and took a step towards Charles. He was not use to people hating him and it confused him why this blue eyed beauty was so passionate about disliking him.   
“I do not hate you, I simply don’t like arrogant jerks” he paused then quickly added “and my name is Charles.” He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back when the other advanced towards him, his heart hammering against his chest to the point that he was shocked Erik couldn’t hear it. The others room was clearly set up for two and was slightly larger than his own with two beds on either sides of the room, a desk that easily seated two and a dresser that was divided down the center to give them each equal room for their things.   
“Arrogant jerk?” Erik asked in shock, moving even closer to the other and driving Charles to step back away from him until his back gently bumped against the wall. “That is really how you see me? You don’t even know me.” Charles swallowed nervously as he saw something dark flash in the others grey blue eyes.   
“I…” He was at a loss for words as Erik now towered over him, so close that he could smell his cologne and feel his warm breath which reeked of alcohol.   
“I thought Humanity Majors were supposed to be understanding and kind and nonjudgmental?” Erik braced a hand on the wall behind Charles, giving him no way to escape him since there was a nightstand blocking his way on the other side.   
“What are you doing?” Charles gasped finally, his hands dropping to his sides and clenching into fists.  
“Trying to figure you out, Charles.” Erik said his name slowly, dropping his voice an octave so it came out almost like a growl. “I know you find me attractive, I noticed you staring at me in the library.” Charles eyes widened with embarrassment and he looked away unable to meet Erik’s gaze. “Yet you still hate me and give me the cold shoulder as if I have wronged you in some way.” Two fingers pressed against the soft curve of Charles jaw and forced him to look up and meet his gaze.   
"I-" Charles couldn't even get one word out, let alone formulate an entire sentence to explain to the other that he didn't hate him. The touch of Eriks callused fingers against his soft skin made his blood burn and body shake.   
"hmm, one reaction i actually understand-" The larger male practically purred before swooping down to capture Charles red lips in his own.


End file.
